The Plan
by cheky21
Summary: Chloe has a plan to help her get over a certain Alien


**Title: The Plan****  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Chloe**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:**Chloe has a plan on how to get over a certain alien.  
**Spoilers: **Crimson  
**Author's Notes: **I have read so many stories and figured I would finally have a go myself, not much of a plotline, just figured I might have more fun writing the smut!

"_Clark, I need to go. Please, don't follow me"_

_She raced down the front stairs of the Kent house thinking this was not how she had planned this ending at all. Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks as she drove away, what had she done?_

The Day Before

Chloe had been thinking of doing this for awhile, had weighed up the pros and cons and in the end; made her decision from her heart throwing out the damn list!

It had taken a lot of thinking through of every possible thing that could happen. She decided that it would be best to keep it in a closed in area so the scene was set for movie night at the farm. They had the place to themselves for what she hoped would help give her the closure she needed so she could finally move past this crush that had developed so long ago.

She grabbed the last few things she needed and headed for the car, the whole way out to the farm her stomach was tied in knots. The what-ifs were the worst but her need out striped those 2-to1. As she drove in and parked she gave herself an internal pep talk, she needed to stay calm as she knew Clark would be able to tell something was up. She traced on a quick swipe of lipstick, she'd come straight from work after all.

Then getting out she saw Clark had come out from the barn and was walking towards her.

"Hey Chlo, we ready for a night in?" He said with a smile.

"I know I am." Her eyes doing a quick trip up that gorgeous body of his. Clark gave her a quirk of his eyebrow.

"So what are we watching tonight? I've got plenty of munchies but if we run low I can run and grab anything you want."

"I don't think you'll need to be running anywhere"

Clark gave her another funny look and turned towards the house, she followed after him, watching that fine arse as he climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Clark?" He turned back towards her and she raced up the stairs landing a kiss directly on his lips, she felt him hesitate just a second then his arms surrounded her and she felt herself being pulled in and crushed against that amazing chest of his. He pulled back and looked at her and she saw his eyes flash red, then she was pulled up into his arms, she blinked and found herself in Clarks bedroom, flat out on her back, Clark spread out on top of her.

Chloe was finally getting to do what she had wanted for so long. Clark was kissing her like he was a drowning man. His tongue was stroking along the seam of her lips and she gladly let him, the first touch of his tongue was amazing and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her.

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and crept up underneath giving long strokes across his back. He obviously liked that as she felt him shutter slightly.

Chloe has just made this amazing strong, indestructible man 'shutter'! She felt the heat curl through her body. Clark had not been idle with his hands either as she felt the pressure at her breast. He gave a good squeeze and her nipple reacted instantly, pebbling through her work shirt.

"Oh Clark, I've wanted this for so long" she breathed out on an exhale

"So have I" she heard him whisper in the ear he was nibbling on.

His hand moved to the buttons of her shirt and instead of opening each one she felt the shirt rip open and a breeze hit her midriff. A wave of moisture flooded her as Clarks mouth closed over her lace covered nipple, her back arched up into him and she felt his arousal pushing against her leg. Chloe reached up and unclasped her bra so she could feel his mouth without any barriers. His tongue played and toyed with her while his hands reached to pull up her skirt. Her hands where busy pulling his shirt over his head and running them across the expanse of skin she had exposed.

"Oh god, that feels amazing" Clark murmured against her skin as his mouth traced along her belly towards her centre. He reached the top of her panties and hooked a finger under each side slowly pulling them down and off her. His mouth returning to the heat that was now coming off her in waves. She heard him take a deep breath in and then his tongue was upon her, first a slow swipe through the moisture then a quick flick across her clit. She felt the growl that escaped him right through her body.

Clark's fingers joined in, coating his fingers, he pushed first one then two fingers inside her.

His tongue flicking at her clitoris and his fingers buried deep inside he began a rhythm that had Chloe writhing within seconds. Just as she was about to shatter he pulled back and the pressure dropped. Chloe lifted her head and scowled down at the annoying smirk upon Clark's face.

"Clark, please, let me cum for you" pleading with him

"Just for me, no-one else can get you this wet, can they Chloe?" His arrogant tone amazingly turning her on more!

"Yeah Clark, it's you, it's always been you"

"I know, I smell it whenever your near me" And with that he attacked her again, licking and thrusting until Chloe couldn't think beyond the blood rushing through her veins and the pressure building till her whole body had a mind of it's own. Clark held her still to stop the wild thrusting of her hips as she came.

Before she had time to register Clark was above her and his cock was sliding through her folds and pushing against her opening. His hips thrust forward and she tilted hers up to meet him. The first thrust found him buried to the hilt. A simultaneous groan left the two 'best friends' as Clark pulled out and thrust back in. Chloe decided it was time for her to drive so rolled Clark over and found herself straddling her big alien, his hands automatically went to the ample breasts bouncing in front of him, he raised his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Chloe was riding him like a crazy cowboy and as she felt his teeth scrape the tiny tip she screamed as it hit again. Clark flipped her over again and kept thrusting until she felt his muscles go tight and surprisingly she heard herself cry out with him. His warmth flooded her insides and he collapsed against her. Their bodies covered in sweat, the cool air caressing their skin. They fell asleep, Clarks arm thrown across Chloe and his hand intertwined with hers.

Chloe awoke hours later from the most vivid dream only to have her ability to get up hindered by the large male draped across her. A smile spread across her face as the memories flooded her of the night before, her body had a delicious ache but she had a pressing need to use the bathroom. Extricating herself without waking Clark up was surprisingly easy and as she made her way to the toilet she faintly heard her cellphone going downstairs. After relieving herself she headed down to find her bag, it was dropped right by the back door which had her a little confused but finding the phone she dialled her voice mail and sat down hard as she listened to her own voice. Chloe again rummaged through her back and pulled the green bottle from the box inside her bag, quickly spraying her face.

Next Chloe was up and heading for the stairs again. Entering Clark's bedroom again she found him gone. She turned around and came face to face with one very concerned face.

"Chloe I don't…"

"Clark I must have…."

They both stopped and Chloe gave him the go ahead.

"I have no idea what happened last night, I'm so sorry for what I did"

"Clark its fine, I think I figured it out, I grabbed some of Lois's lipstick yesterday without thinking and it must have been that love potion one"

"Why didn't she get rid of it? God how could she have been so stupid!" Clark was really going to town on Lois and Chloe let him, thankful that Lois wasn't there to hear his accusations.

"Clark! Hey we weren't ourselves, no harm, no foul. That Love potion obviously made me fall for the first guy I saw and that being you; I laid one on you and got you all infected. I'm guessing with how we woke up though that it went a little further than kissing? Clark looked more than a little apprehensive as his eyes fell to his feet.

"Chloe you don't remember anything do you?"

"I remember pulling up outside yesterday, then nothing till I woke up and found myself being smothered by you" she tried to joke at the end to try and get them back to how they always were, Clark and Chloe best friends forever.

'Chlo don't do that, don't joke, please" His eyes pleaded with her. Chloe couldn't handle it; looking away she started to walk back downstairs.

"Clark I know it didn't mean anything, the kryptonite lowers those inhibitions of yours and made me fall for the first guy I saw. It isn't meant to have any hidden meaning in it, we just happened to be in the wrong place together"

"But Chloe, you don't understand those feelings are still mine and honestly I don't know if I can brush them aside as well as you anymore"

"Clark please don't do this" She was the one pleading with him now.

"Chloe I can't not say what I'm feeling..."

"Clark, this isn't what was supposed to happen!" She could feel herself panicking.

"We were going to wake up and it would all be over with, we can go back to being Clark and Chloe, best buds. I can't handle anything more than that right now, please this wasn't how I planned it" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Wait Chloe, what do you mean 'Planned it' did you put that lipstick on knowing what it was? How did you come out of the trance for that matter? How did I get the redK out of my system? Chloe, please, why?" He had a confused look on his face,

"Clark, I need to go. Please don't follow me" She left him without the answers he wanted and deserved and drove off not sure when it had all gone awry. She knew her mind wouldn't remember him or their night but was hoping her body would get its fill and stop aching whenever he was near her. It was to help get him out of her system so she could finally let go of what was never hers.

She pulled in behind the Talon and headed up to her apartment, opening the door she stopped short seeing Clark sitting on her couch.

"You couldn't listen to me just this once, could you?"

"Chlo please I need to know what happened."

"We don't have to look at it as anything more than what it was, two friends getting too 'drunk' and doing something they never thought they would do in a million years" Chloe was hoping he would take her que and leave it at that.

"I don't want to go back Chlo, I admit it wasn't under the best of circumstances but,, look at me, I don't care how it came about, it took me a long time to figure out who was my equal in so many ways and it's you Chloe, it's always been you" He was holding her chin to make her look him in the face and the tears had again formed in her eyes. She remembered saying that to him way back in freshman year but had factored on never hearing them repeated back to her with such certainty. The look in his eyes made her want to believe everything he was saying but she had to tell him to make sure he realised what she had done.

"I kept the lipstick after Lois threw it out, I had it, the antidote and even some kryptonite in a box in my purse. I planned this Clark, I used you the only way I knew how so that just once you could be all mine, just one night, that was all I allowed myself." Her head fell again, felling guilty for using her best friend.

"You never needed the lipstick Chlo don't you realise that by now"

"For that matter I love you more without any make-up covering that exquisite face of yours" Clark gave a goofy grin and leaned in placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Be careful what you wish for buddy!" She slapped him lightly on the arm and bumped her hip against his. Grabbing his face she pulled him in for a kiss that this time she hoped never to forget.

The End.


End file.
